Changed
by spycat123
Summary: When the Pevensie children return from Narnia the second time they are told some more devastating news, they are to be split up and sent to different places. What new adventures are to take place and what will have changed when they meet each other again? Starts at end of PC, movieverse.
1. Prologue

Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Prologue

"We will." Susan spoke up.

Lucy and Edmund looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's time for us to go back." replied Peter.

"But we will come back one day?" Edmund asked looking from his older brother to his older sister. They looked down their eyes filled with uncertainty.

"We will come back, won't we?" Lucy questioned, for her every second of silence was spelling that they wouldn't. Sadness and confusion filled her face as her older siblings would not respond.

"Yes you will dear one."

Up until that point all four Pevensies had forgotten that all there were other people and creatures there. All four stared at Aslan, relief and hope crossed their faces. As to stop any further questions that could be back Aslan swiftly added, "All four of you will be back."

Smiles spread across their faces. They then went to say their goodbyes. A few tears were shed between sibling and friends. Peter handed it over his sword to Caspian, "Keep it safe for me." A pleading air to his voice.

"I will." Caspian replied, "I will keep everything safe."

Peter nodded towards Caspian; he was never great with goodbyes. Edmund then came over; he offered his hand for Caspian to shake, "Bye Caspian." Edmund said a slight air of sadness in his voice.

"Bye Ed." Caspian replied.

Lucy then came over, curtsied and said, "Bye Caspian, I will you."

"As will I Lucy." Caspian said to her offering his hand for her to shake. She shook it and went to stand beside her two brothers. Last to say goodbye to Caspian was Susan. They stood in awkward silence for a moment and then they shook hands, lingering with their hands still together. Then, very quickly, Caspian pulled Susan in for a kiss.

"Eww!" whispered Lucy while smiling.

"You'll understand when your older." Replied Peter.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand." retorted Edmund.

Peter tried to stifle his laughter at his younger siblings comment. Meanwhile Susan and Caspian had broken apart from their kiss and had embraced each other.

"Bye Caspian." Susan said tears brimming in her eyes.

"Bye Susan, I'll see you again." Caspian replied sadly.

As she went to line up with her sibling, they all looked at her with a knowing smile. Peter lead the walk through the tree, Edmund followed as did Susan, but just before Lucy stepped through the porthole she looked back, Aslan nodded slowly at her. She responded with a sad smile for as she walks through the tree everything changed; They were no longer outside, they were in the dank, dirty underground; they were no longer dressed in their royal clothes, they were dressed in their school clothes, with their hair exactly as it had been the day they left. They were no longer in Narnia, and as Lucy looked backwards for the second time, she did not see the tree; she saw the rest of the ugly station. Her disappointment was mirrored on her other siblings faces.

"Are you coming Phyllis?"

All of them looked up confused. A boy with glasses and dressed in a Hendon House uniform, like Edmund and Peter, had just addressed Susan as 'Phyllis'. Realisation dawned. They scurried around collecting all their stuff and boarded the underground train. Just before the doors closed Edmund asked, "You don't think theirs anyway we can get back do you?"

The others looked at him in confusion. Edmund spoke up again in an exasperated tone, "I left my new torch in Narnia!"

All four of them laughed. The doors closed and the train swiftly departed the station and as it did a lions roar could be heard.


	2. Chapter 1- Some Awful News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters in** **it**

* * *

When the righting is in italics, it signifies peoples thoughts. Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 1- Some Awful News

The children were still staying at Professor Kirkes' house. They liked it there, they could talk about Narnia freely as the Professor himself had been there.

As they departed the train at Coombe's Halt Station the children were in mixed spirits. It was the summer holidays, so in that respect they were happy, but they had just left Narnia and left them all sad.

They started up the path leading to the Professor's. Mrs. Macready had said she was "too busy to pick you children up from the station, so you'll have to walk. Don't winge child it's not that far!" So off they went.

"What should we do this holiday?" Susan asked trying to brighten their spirits.

"Play Cricket."

"Sleep in."

"Read and Paint."

Of course the three other siblings had mentioned their favourite activities and pass times, in this world and in some cases both. Peter- and Edmund for that fact- loved to play cricket, and Edmund loved to sleep in instead of having to wake up early for school. As for Lucy she loved to read, "you can go anywhere with reading" she would constantly say. She also loved to paint, although she wasn't that good or so her siblings thought.

When they reached the Professors' front door Peter knocked four times and after some time the door was answered by Mrs Macready.

"It's you four," was her greeting.

"Hello Mrs Macready."

"Hello Mrs Macready."

"Hello Mrs Macready, how are you?"

"Nice to see you too Mrs Macready" edmund said with an air of sarcasm. Peter gave him a stern glance.

"What?" Edmund retorted.

"Right well you better go to your rooms and drop your bags off," Mrs Macready continued as if she hadn't heard the children, "The the Professor wants to see you in his office." All the children looked confused.

"But we haven't done anything wrong," Edmund spoke up.

"No it's nothing you've done wrong child."

"Then what is it?" asked Peter.

"You'll find out when you get there," and with that Mrs Macready left them alone.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy started to walk towards their bedrooms.

"I wonder what he's going to tell us," susan said breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Peter responded.

The rest of their journey to their rooms, then the Professors' office was spent in silence.

* * *

Peter knocked on the Professors' door. They waited, and waited. Finally the door opened and they saw the kind and friendly face of the Professor.

_'Something looks different about him'_ Lucy observed.

"Come in,"He said

"He seems sad." Lucy whispered to Susan as they entered his office.

"Sit," The Professor said sadley. He would not look at them. They sat with with Edmund on the far left then Peter,then Lucy,then Susan at the end of the sofa.

"What's wrong Professor?" Lucy asked.

The Professor looked at them, sadness filling his eyes.

"You all know there is a war on, and it was, well still is, dangerous in Finchley and that is why you were sent to me." All the children nodded. The professor continued, "The problem is... well, the problem is i can no longer keep you all here."

"What?" Peter exclaimed in an exasperated and angry voice. Gasps could be heard from the other children.

"I know this is a disappointment to you all but there is more," he said, you could tell that he was disappointed as well. All the children waited in baited breath._ 'Nothing could be worse than what he just had told them' _they thought.

"You are all going to be split up, as no one can take four children together," he said this very quietly. None of them could believe this, but they had to.

"Where to?" Peter asked, tears risking to fall.

"Well Peter you will be staying here with me, Susan you will be heading back to Finchley to live with your mother, Edmund you will be sent to Cambridge to live with your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin and Lucy,"he paused took a breath and said, "I'd rather tell you in private. You will all be heading to your respective places in a week, so make the most of your summer holiday together. Before you ask you will be able to visit each other every fortnight on Saturdays to stay overnight." They all nodded and stood up to leave. "Oh and Lucy could you come back to my office after dinner please."

She nodded again and they left his office. Peter had his arm around her and she leant into his embrace as they walked out of the Professors office and up the stairs to get changed out of their uniforms. None of them spoke until they reached their rooms.

"We will meet you girls in your room after we are changed."

* * *

The girls heard a knock a the door.

"Come in," Susan called out. The boys enetered. susan was sitting on her bed and Lucy at her desk with her drawing book out. As soon as the boys entered she closed the book, trying to conceal the paintings inside. She went to sit beside Susan, the boys came to join them.

"So what shall we do?" asked Peter, trying to seem lighthearted to make the situation better, Edmund shrugged. The girls did nothing.

"It's not fair." Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

"I know Lu, I know." said Edmund, trying to comfort his only yonder sibling. "I mean seriously the other two get to go to the good places, and I have to go to Eustace's the King of Whiners!" He had said this in an attempt to make his sister laugh. His attempt got a small smile from her and laughs from his older siblings.

"Yeah that is bad." Lucy said in a small voice. Edmund moved over to his little sister and put his arm around her, she leant closer to him, "but I don't know where I am going yet." they could all hear the sadness in her voice. She pulled away from Edmund, stood up and walked towards her desk. She sat down, opened her drawing book, picked up her paint brush and continued painting. All of her siblings looked at her sadley. A tear fell on her paper. They all knew she was crying.


	3. Chapter 2- Drawings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters in** **it**

* * *

**Thanks to Royal and Mia the Slider for your support.**

**Royal- You'll find out in this chapter**

**Mia the Slider- Here's what you asked for **

* * *

Chapter 2- Drawings

The dinner bell rang and the four children walked down the stairs and ate in silence. A few glance were exchanged between the older three and the to their 'baby' sister but she never looked up once.

After she finished she stood up and left. The others just watched her leave as they new where she was going. They continued to eat in silence. Once theey had all finished eating they left together and headed up to the girls' room.

"Hey look, Lu left her drawing book open," Edmund said walking towards Lucy's desk.

"Ed don't that's her private stuff," Susan said, in an exasperated tone.

"Come on Su it's not like you haven't wanted to look inside before."

"Su's right Ed you shouldn't."

"Pete come on aren't you a little curious?"

"Yes, but... we shouldn't," Peter replied.

Edmund smiled at them cheekily and sat down. He made it clear where his opinion lay. Susan and Peter walked over in a defeated fashion. Edmund flipped to the front cover. The cover was of red velvet with gold writing on it. The writing was in Narnian and it said the start date.

1939, the year they were evacuated. There was no end date for she had not finished it. The book itself was very very thick, she had obviously added pages to it, and A4. They remembered this book, Lucy was given it for her birthday and she had brought it with them when they were evacuated. They also remembered it in Narnia, there most beloved possession were brought from this world to Narnia and when they left they were transported back. Edmund moved to open the book again.

"Ed, no we shouldn't," Susan insisted.

"Su' just one look! I won't use it to tease her!" Edmund exclaimed, then he put on his puppy dog face," Promise."

Susan gave up "Fine!"

Edmund opened the front cover and all of them gasped. The painting they saw in front of them was of the day they were evacuated. It was the four of them and their mother on the train platform before they said goodbye. It was beautiful. It was like a photograph in colour. It was amazing, _Had Lucy done this, she was never this good at drawing?_, thought Peter.

"Since when was Lu this good? She led us to believe that she was rubbish," questioned Edmund.

"Yeah," Susan agreed.

"I think Lu's always been this good she just never told us," Peter replied.

All their eyes were still glued to the painting. Edmund turned the pages again and again. There were paintings of everything; The ride up to the professors house, Mrs Macready showing them around, their rooms, the wardrobe, their game of hide and seek, Narnia- the first time with Mr Tumnus, them being sceptical about the existence of Narnia, Lucy's second time in Narnia- and from Edmunds point of view(They were surprised at this one as she hadn't been wit Edmund, she had only been told about it) the cricket match and all of them in Narnia together and all the adventures they had, then pictures of the year in between and finally pictures of their time in Narnia with Prince Caspian. On the back of each picture there was written a quote from the situation, the quotes were in English and neatly written.

"They all look so real," Edmund observed, the others nodded. They finally turned to the last picture, it was not finished, it was fully drawn but not fully painted, on the back was written the quote _"You don't think there is any way we can get back? I left my new torch in Narnia!"_

They all laughed and Edmund turned back to the half finished picture.

"Wow!" Susan exclaimed. At that moment Lucy came in. She looked as if she'd been crying. She walked over to her bed, took off her shoes and curled up on her bed. Edmund, Peter and Susan looked from Lucy to each other and back to Lucy again. Peter walked over to Lucy's bed followed by Susan then Edmund. Peter sat down next to Lucy's curled up figure, the other two sat opposite them.

"Lu what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Doesn't matter." Lucy mumbled in between sobs, not even lifting her head from her arms.

"It obviously matters Lu otherwise you would have told us."

"Doesn't matter Peter!" Lucy's teary voice replied.

"Lu," Peter began. Edmund held up his hand as if to say let me handle this. Peter nodded.

"Lucy what happened I the Professor's' office? Where are you going to live?" Edmund enquired.

"On a farm, in the Lake District at the Borders, really far away from you!"

"Lu it won't be that bad you'll be able to see us every fortnight," said Peter, trying to cheer up his youngest sister, but throughout this statement Lucy was shaking her head.

"No that was just for you three."

The others couldn't believe this. By this time Lucy had started crying again so Peter pulled his sister into a one armed hug. Lucy leant into him.

"Right Lu, tell us exactly what happened." Susan said when Lucy had calmed down again.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_I stood up from the table and left once I'd finish eating and rush to the Professor's office. I knock four times on the door and the Professor invited me in. 'He looks upset.' I think H gestures to me to sit down and I do. ' He won't look me straight in the eye' I observe. He finally speaks._

_"Look Lucy, you know I can't keep you here." I nod very sceptically, "What you may not know is I discussed this with your mother." I was surprised at this. He saw this on my face. "Well I did and we are sending each of you to where we think will benefit each of you and us. I did not agree with the decision about where you are going. Any questions so far?"_

_"Why are to others sent where they were?"_

_"Well," he began "Peter is staying with me because we believe he is the most relaxed and will not disturb me while I work. Susan is going to live with your mother because she can help your mother with her work. We are sending Edmund to your Aunt and Uncle because we believe he needs to bond with your cousin more." He finished, I nod. "And me?"_

_" I have already stated that I do not agree with this decision," I nod again, "Well you are being sent to live on a farm, in the Lake District."_

_"Ok" I could feel myself welling up. _

_"There is more. When I said you would all be able to visit every fortnight. Well you will not be able to you will be too far away," he said this in a very quiet voice._

_"What! That's not fair!" I exclaim then I broke into tears._

_"I am sorry Lucy," He said and then went to ask Mrs Macready for some hot chocolate for me. He returned with it._

_"Here, drink." I did, it calmed me down._

_"One more questioned am I leaving at the same time as the others?"_

_"Yes you will, dear child, you will." I nod and leave the room and run up the stairs to my room._

_End Flashback_

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Lucy broke down completely and Peter enveloped her in a full hug.

_'How could this happen' _he thought, _'why send away Lucy'_

* * *

When they finished putting Lucy to bed they moved to the boys room.

"It's not fair!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Which bit's not fair?" Peter asked angrily, "Us being split up or Lucy being sent somewhere where we are not doing to see her for ages?!"

"Stop it you two, you're acting like this is only going to affect you, what about Lucy? Are you even thinking of her?" Susan asked.

"Yes we are but..." Peter said.

"I know," Susan interrupted. They all knew they were all thinking the same thing. Lucy was the one who cheered them up when they were feeling down, or made them feel better when they were unhappy with themselves. She was the person who made them feel happy if they were feeling sad. How were they going to cope without her.

* * *

Please R&R/ Follow/ Favourite

I'll update on Saturday, school's about to start again!

spycat123


	4. Chapter 3-Since When?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated earlier today it has been a long day!**

**Thanks to Mia the slider for the positive comments**

* * *

Chapter 3- Since When?

The next morning the children met at breakfast. Lucy was the first there as she usually rose with the sun. Then Peter came as, in Narnia, he usually had a lot of business to do. Then came Susan because even though she rises early she had to 'make herself look nice'. Lastly came Edmund as he was not an early riser at all.

That morning everyone was still upset. they began to eat. Something was plaguing Edmund, so he decided to ask about it.

"Lu, since when could you draw like you can?"

Lucy was confused, a far as she knew she was bad at drawing, "What do you mean Ed?"

"Well yesterday when you were with the professor we... well we looked in your Drawing pad, and I want to know since when have you been this good."

"You've looked in my drawing pad?" the older three nodded guiltily, "You've all looked in my drawing pad?" A tone of anger filling her voice. They nodded again.

"I'm sorry Lu, I was curious, I made them look."

"It's fine Ed," Lucy said in her normal, gentle voice, "I was going to show you anyway. It was about time."

"You're not angry?"

"Yes I am, but no I am not."

They all understood.

"You still haven't answered. Since when have you been this good?"

"I wouldn't say I was very good," She said being modest as was normal. They all looked at her sceptically, "So I will put it like this; I have, as long as I can remember, been able to draw as I do. I have just hidden it from, you, Mum and Dad," She finished.

"Why did you hide it Lu?" Susan enquired.

"I don't know I just didn't want to show it. I wanted to keep it secret because I wanted one thing; where people- namely you- would not judge me by name or by character but by painting. In our old school , when my work was put on the walls, I asked my name not to be put beside it because I wanted to stand there and ask what you thought of it and you would give me an honest answer. But my drawing pad is like my diary but instead of words it was done by picture. It was my private diary." She stopped and sat back down. All of her siblings were feeling guilty.

"Alright," said Peter braking the silence, "what should we do today?"

The children talked all through breakfast. When they left breakfast they all felt a bit happier than when they came in that morning.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. I did this chapter because I thought the older three would want to know why Lucy was hiding what she was and I thought there needed to be a little bit of sibling conflict._

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_'Til next time_

_spycat123_


	5. Chapter 4- Farwell for now

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

* * *

**Thanks so much everyone for your support!**

**Especially to NarnianShadow12, KesseGirl1 and Mia the Slider and everyone who's following or supporting.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Farewell for now

The week went to fast for the Pevensie children. It was the night before Susan, Edmund and Lucy were due to leave. An air of sadness had filled the house that day.

Susan, Edmund and Lucy were packing that evening. Peter and Edmund were in the living room.

"Have you definitely got everything?" Peter asked for the millionth time.

"For the last time Peter yes!" Edmund responded.

"Just making sure; we don't want you to leave anything you might want behind."

"Yeah but if I do I can just get it in two weeks."

"Mmm," Peter sounded in agreement. At that moment Susan came in.

"I'm done," she said taking a seat.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Peter asked Susan.

"Seriously Peter!" Edmund said under his breath in annoyance.

At the same time Susan said, "Yes Peter. I have double and Triple checked everything.

"Where is Lucy?"

"She's still packing. She doesn't want to leave anything behind."

The siblings sat in silence until Lucy came entered.

"You finished packing?" Edmund asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Are you sure you've got everything?"

Lucy nodded again. Edmund rolled his eyes. Lucy hadn't spoken all day. She walked over and sat in between Susan and Peter. Peter put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side.

* * *

That night Peter couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, counted sheep, but still he couldn't sleep So he got out of his bed and put his dressing gown and slippers on went to check on his siblings. in Narnia he would often do this if he couldn't sleep in the early days. First he checked on Edmund as they were in the same room. Edmund was sleeping softly. then he went to check on Susan and Lucy. When he neared their room he could here sniffling. As he entered he saw Susan sound asleep, but when looked to Lucy's bed he could see a little person sitting upright with their knees close to their chest. Lucy was crying. He went over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Lu"

"I don't want to leave."

"Hey, it won't be that bad. You'll have a whole knew place to explore," he said softly.

"Yeah but you, Su and Ed won't be there," She said finally looking up at him tears streaming down her face. Her took his finger and wiped away her tears.

"You'll make new friends."

"What if I don't. What if nobody likes me?"

"You, Lucy, are a very likable person. You will make friends really quickly. Trust me."

"But what if I don't and you aren't there?"

"You will and you will be absolutely fine. We are always just a telephone call away. Alright?"

She nodded.

"Now bed," He said pretending to be stern. She laydown and started to try to go to sleep.

"Peter,"

"Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded, he climbed into her bed and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning all the siblings awoke early. They had to prepare to leave. Lucy's train was at 9 am and Susan and Edmund's train was at 11. It was 8 'o' clock. The house was still and quiet. The sibling had woken up 10 minutes ago and were now having breakfast enjoying the last moments of being together for a while. At 8:30 Lucy had to leave the house. They had all decided to go to the small station together to say goodbye properly.

It was five to nine and the children started to say goodbye.

"You will write won't you? Every week?" Lucy asked pleadingly.

"I will I promise," Edmund replied almost in tears. Lucy hugged her older brother never wanting to let go. He didn't want to let go either but he knew she had to. He pulled away and nodded towards Susan, with a small smile. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes nodded and moved to Susan. Instead of saying anything the two sisters just hugged.

"I'll miss you," Susan whispered to Lucy.

"I will too," Lucy said between muffled sobs. Susan ran her hand through Lucy's hair, as hey would in Narnia when Lucy was upset. Lucy pulled away and moved onto Peter.

"Remember that you have to change trains." Lucy nodded. "And you're meeting Mr Smith at the platform." Lucy nodded again.

Peter enveloped her in a hug. She started to cry.

"It will be alright," Peter said, "It'll be alright."

Lucy nodded again and kept crying in his chest.

"You're train's here," Peter said.

With one last goodbye to each of them, Lucy got on the train with her bags. As the train pulled away Lucy waved out the window to her siblings. They waved back.

* * *

So That's another chapter done! Please review, follow favourite.

Hope you enjoyed. I might be able to update again this weekend.

Anyway see you next time.

spycat123


	6. Chapter 5- Who are you?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia, I only own Jack**

* * *

**Thanks again for the support. Here's the next Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Who are you?

he train rides were uneventful. Lucy changed trains as Peter had said. When she arrived at the Lake District Station there was no-one there. She sat on a bench at the platform. Five minutes later another train came by but heading in the opposite direction. It stopped for a minute then moved on. Left on the platform was a boy, probably about her age. He had short light brown/golden hair which was spiked up and blue eyes, so pure blue like the Narnian sky. He had fair skin. Lucy was curious about him. he started to walk to the bridge over the railway. He crossed it and walked over to the bench Lucy was sitting on.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello,"She replied, taking an instant liking to the boy.

"My name's Jack Stalder." Offering his hand for her to shake. She shook it.

"Lucy Pevensie, nice to meet you Jack."

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy. So where are you from?"

"Finchley, you?"

"Edinburgh."

"Isn't that in Scotland?"

"Yeah, it's strange I know."

"What's strange?" Lucy asked politely.

"Well usually you get evacuated North not South," He replied with a smile.

"True. How old are you?"

"Ten years old."

"Same"

At that moment a car came. It was a black car. Out of it stepped a man; he was tall man, probably in his early thirties, with dark brown eyes and dull brown hair. He seemed trustworthy.

"Hello, I'm Anthony Smith. You two must be Lucy Pevensie and Jack Stalder."

The two children he had addressed nodded.

"Well come on then."

The two children stood up and walked over to Mr Smith. They put their cases in the car and got in. He addressed the children again.

"So Lucy you will be staying with my family on our farm and Jack you will be staying with Miss Plummer next door. Is that right?"

"Yes sir," the children responded.

"Oh so formal please call me Mr Smith," he said. Lucy and Jack smiled at him. They both liked him.

"So do you have any siblings?" questioned Mr Smith while driving.

"Yes," they said unanimously.

"Ladies first," Jack said to Lucy. She smiled at him.

"I have three siblings. One sister and two brothers, all older."

"What are there names?" Mr Smith asked.

"Peter, he's the oldest at 15, then there's Susan, she's 14 and then there's Edmund who's 12."

"They sound great and you Jack?"

"I have one younger brother Michael, who is 4."

"Aww cute. Was he evacuated?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but to our grandparents. Only one of us could go with Mother to our grandparents. I thought it was better to let him go. So I am being sent to our Great Aunt Polly"

"I know that problem."

"Yes it's a common problem these days. I do not think it's correct, splitting siblings up but there you are," Mr Smith said.

The children agreed.

* * *

**Please Review, Follow, Favourite.**

**Sorry it's so short again, I'll try and update tomorrow but hey that's two chapters today.**

**'Til next time**

**spycat123**


	7. Chapter 6- A New home

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia I only own Jack and the Smiths**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has favourite, followed, reviewed. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6- A New home

The car puled up onto the front drive of the Smiths' farm. They had dropped Jack off at Miss Plummer's house (well they had called it a house Lucy would call it a mansion just like the Proffesor's) next door, or more like two minutes down the road.

The Smiths' cottage was a double floor detached family house. In Lucy's opinion "it was lovely". It looked welcoming, warm, comfy and comforting.

Mr Smith opened the door for her and she got out. She went to pick up her bag but Mr Smith stopped her and picked it up himself.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

Mr Smith smiled at her and went to open the front door. Lucy stared around. This place was amazing. They must be outside of the main village for there were no other houses save Miss Plummer's and even that was a few minutes walk away. Surrounding from the house was green grass cutting through it was a small driveway and road by which they had come by. Looking South of the place you could see a small village but looking North you could see a mountain range. To the east was the farm and to the west the fields littered with crops. You could hear animals braying, mooing, clucking, neighing, baaing, woofing, meowing etc.

"Lucy are you coming?" Mr Smith called.

"Yes," she replied as she walked over to the cottage where the door was now open.

It opened into a corridor with a staircase halfway into it set slightly to the side, the corridor kept going back until it reached another door. There were a few doors leading off the corridor.

"Come in,"Mr Smith said with a smile. Lucy walked in. "First door to the left."

Lucy walked through the door into a living room. The room was painted a white with a yellow tinge. The sun flooded the room. Sitting on the sofa was a woman and a small girl with brown hair with a red tinge. At the window lay a curled up tabby cat.

"Hello," the woman said, she has the same coloured hair as Peter, Lucy noticed. " I am Rosie Smith and this is Sophie," indicating towards the little girl.

"And that," said Mr Smith pointing towards the sleeping tabby cat "is Mr Tabby, or Tabs for short."

Lucy smiled, "Hello I'm Lucy Pevensie. It's nice to meet you," she said offering her hand to shake. Mrs Smith shook Lucy's hand.

"So how old are you Lucy?"

"Ten ma'am, how old is Sophie?"

"She's one, and please call me Mrs Smith. Now let's show you to your room, then how would you like to see the animals in the farm?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. Mrs Smith took Sophie's hand as she led Lucy upstairs.

"This is your room, we can repaint it I you like. We were planning to redecorate in here anyway."

"Thank you," Lucy said.

In the room there was a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe.

"Would you like to see the farm now?" Mr Smith questioned.

"Yes please," Lucy replied with a broad grin on her face. The Smiths Led her down the stairs and out the back door. Lucy gasped. It was beautiful. It looked like a farm you would see in pictures, with a gravel path weaving around the different living spaces. In the middle was a massive duck pond, to the right a barn and after a small gap some stables for horses cows, donkeys etc. and to the left two dog kennels and some coups and stys. All over the place were animals, lots and lots of animals. They had free run. Out the front Lucy had seen a few pastures. The animals were probably led out there every day. Two dogs came running up to they. One Collie, probably around the age of one and a half, and a little golden retriever puppy.

"Aww there so cute," Lucy said bending down to stroke them.

"This one," Mrs Smith started pointing at the Collie "is called Shep."

"And this one," said Mr Smith "is called Archie."

"And that little girl over there," said Mrs Smith pointing at a very small golden retriever, "is..."

She didn't even finish before little Sophie interrupted, "GOLDEY!" her voice was very enthusiastic.

"Guess who name her," Mr Smith whispered to Lucy. Lucy giggled.

"Now Lucy, I hope you don't mind but here, in the morning, we all do chores on the farm. Is that alright with you?" Mr Smith asked.

"Yes of course it is," Lucy replied.

After her tour of the farm Lucy made her way back upstairs to unpack. She decided she liked it here. She already had one friend and the family she lived with was nice. She couldn't wait to explore. Once she got to her room she started to unpack; putting her clothes in the wardrobe, her art stuff and stationary on the desk and her little blanket that she took everywhere with her, on her bed. She sat down and opened her sketchbook,_'Soon she would have to start a new one_,'she thought. She was about to start drawing when there was a knock at the front door. Out of curiosity Lucy went to the top of the stairs to see who it was.

* * *

**Please review, follow, favourite**

**'Til next time**

**spycat123**


	8. Chapter 7- The Lake

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia I only own Jack and the Smith's**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Lake

"Well, Hello Jack," Mr Smith greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Well Mr Smith, I was wondering whether Lucy wants to come for a walk?" he said looking up the landing at a smiling Lucy as he said it. Mr Smith looked up to Lucy as well.

"Well Lucy?" Mr Smith asked her.

"Yes please," Lucy said.

"Go on then," Mr Smith said with a smile, "But be back by seven 'o' clock. That gives you two hours."

"Yes Mr Smith," Lucy replied running to Jack, "See you later Mr Smith."

They started to walk away, "So where are we going?"

"There," replied Jack while pointing towards the mountains, "that's my favourite place in the Lake District."

"Have you been here before then?"

"Yes twice, when I was 4, Micky's age and when I was 7."

"When you were your little brother's age?"

"Yeah we call him Micky."

"Do you miss him."

"Yes I do. I know it's stupid I've not seen him for a day and I miss him."

"It's not stupid. I miss my siblings a lot."

"Of course you have three siblings. Wow I can only imagine how much you miss them and they miss you."

"Yeah," Lucy said a bit forlorn.

They kept walking towards the hill. When they reached it Lucy gasped. Instead of just a hill, as Lucy originally thought,there was a lake. The water was like a mirror; It was a deep blue colour. It was beautiful.

"Wow!"

At this this Jack laughed, " Well it is called the Lake District."

She shoved Jack a little, still smiling.

They sat down on a bench at the waterside.

"So what's your little brother like?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"He's small, with brown hair with a red tinge- you can see the red a lot- he has blue eyes and (according to girls) is very, very cute," he said nudging Lucy on the last point with a cheeky grin, "So what are your siblings like?"

"Well Peter (the oldest) is tall, has golden hair(the same coloured hair as Mrs Smith), blue eyes and is very overprotective of all of us. Susan is very pretty (according to boys), has dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes; she is also quit overprotective of Edmund and me. Edmund is quite tall, has black hair and hazel coloured eyes and he is very over protective of me," Lucy finished.

"Well that's older sibling for you," Jack said.

"Yeah it is."

They sat and talked for one hour and forty minutes then started to head back.

Lucy decided that the lake was where she would go for peace and quiet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry it's so short again but again that's two chapters.**

**Pease review, follow, favourite.**

**'Til next time**

**spycat123**


End file.
